


On Parade

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Zolf Kimbley didn't see things the same way as everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Parade

A child with slanted dark eyes stood on the side of the road and watched the men pass on their way to war, rifles balanced on their shoulders, hands steady and legs strong as they walked with pride. They did not acknowledge him, and he didn't seek out their attention, content with merely existing in the same space and time.

It was the way of nature, the child knew, that perhaps half of them would survive long enough to walk home, and even less would carry themselves with the same certainty.

He watched them pass by with knowing eyes and picked out the faces of the men he suspected would return. He would not forget them because he rarely forgot anything, much to his mother's consternation.

She wasn't far behind him, dipping her head to the soldiers as they passed even as she snatched the back of her son's short and hissed, "Zolf, why do you draw such attention to us? Back in the house!"

Quietly, Zolf Kimbley returned home at his mother's heels, waiting for the day the parade would return.


End file.
